


magical butterfly net

by YlviscestAnon



Category: Ylvis
Genre: AU No Wives No Kids, Belts, Dirty Talk, Escort Service, M/M, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Spanking, au struggling comedians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård orders an escort for the hell of it. Who else shows up but the one person who would probably also lecture him for ordering one? Takes place in an AU where Ylvis are a struggling comedy duo. Kink meme prompt, and I found out who had wanted it so it is now in dedication to them! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pepitabread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepitabread/gifts).



> This takes place in the Netherlands simply since prostitution is legal here and I didn't want to go to the darkness of the illegal side, but I recognize and am stating here the Netherlands is a beautiful country with much more to it to offer than prostitution services and if that's your sole reason to go there you're missing beautiful architecture, wonderful culture, and etcetera.

They were in the den of sin when it happened — Amsterdam, of course. It wasn’t as if Bård was really going to do something bad, he just wanted to try it out, for fun, see what would happen if he called a website and asked about an escort. [[MORE]]

When they asked about his preferences, he just took it as a chance to further joke along - humor, a good smile, that sort of thing is what he asked for. It wasn’t as if some Dutch agency was going to judge him, but they would maybe .think he was pranking them. However, at these prices, three hundred euro the first hour and half after that… they weren’t joking around.

And Vegard was gone, disappeared for a while, but it made sense — they were two struggling comedians trying to speak any language they could throughout most of the world as long as they could afford a ticket elsewhere by the end of the usually week long act.

Their diets were poor, they performed at any venue that would have them, and even though they were always working on their comedy – the fact they thought they had pretty good stuff, the fact that their motel or hotel rooms were always littered with strips of papers of them working on stuff – fuck, couldn’t things be easier?

But here he was now, waiting for a prostitute to show up – oh, escort, even though the website had also specifically stated that they would do extra sort of services for extra sorts of money.

He found this hilarious himself, maybe he’d be able to use it in a skit, maybe tomorrow he’d be up on stage and talk about ‘so I was walking about Amsterdam, doing the kinds of things you do here’ and his brother would show genuine shock and they’d roll with it and the improv element would add an extra bit to their show…. Maybe, he could always hope.

Sure, talk about how he walked around with an expensive prostitute and did nothing else but got some ice cream – that would surely grab someone’s attention, right? Surely his brother would at least be somewhat shocked by his actions though – but they had made good money in the Netherlands, so it would go right back to the interests of comedy in and of itself.

It wasn’t as if the brother’s sometimes told each other or exposed things onstage about their sex lives, but truth be told, it was hard to have a sex life when they most often shared a bedroom and a bad most often to save on money.

Bård spent the time taking a shower first, making sure he was presentable, his blond hair washed and pulled back – and he sat mostly on the bed. His brother had been gone since after dinner, Vegard had said he was going to take in the night life – but not get into trouble, although if he needed bailed out of Dutch jail he’d give Bård a call.

Bård almost called the escort company again to ask where the person was, to see if they were actually sending someone or had written him off entirely as a joke – he could always go walking and find the red light district, find an actual prostitute, talk tomorrow about having a pro give him a go around town – a tour around town, he meant, but he’d lead the audience a bit and…

There were just so many things to think about, so many ways that this could go. Even though a part of him – well, a part of him really wanted to order a prostitute to order a prostitute, he knew it was legal and fine here and not even in a type of gray area, but he figured he’d see where things went and… maybe the end of the segment, he could turn to Vegard, put a hand on his brother’s shoulder, lower his head, and say and then, then we had sex, Vegard. Something like that.

But – boy, luck wasn’t on his side, it seemed. As he sat on the edge of the bed n his phone, the door finally received a knock and he got up – trying to act smooth and suave even though no one could see him, he nearly tripped over nothing, over thin air entirely. And he took to unlocking the door, smiling curiously, and…

Vegard was in front of him, his own brother with his mass of dark curls in his hair, and Bård just smiled and looked about. He wondered maybe if Vegard had chased someone off, but that was when he noticed that the other man was in a very nice looking suit, even though it fit a bit poorly – but that suit was not Vegard’s, he didn’t even know if Vegard owned a suit, but the other looked well, attractive. And Vegard looked down at some impossibly expensive watch that couldn’t have been his, and he looked back over to his brother, and there was a type of stalemate, long before Bård even got what was happening.

“Why didn’t you just use your key? You know we have to replace those if we lose them – “

And it was somewhere in there that he got what was going on, and he opened his eyes, wide, looking to Vegard, shutting the door behind him and speaking in hushed whispers.

“Ve, what are you even doing?”

And there was something that Vegard couldn’t say, he could come up with story after story but… He gave his brother a smile, a look to the door, and his nerves were going wild.

“Why don’t we go for a walk? Maybe I can…”


	2. puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bård and Vegard talk a little.

Bård didn’t want to go for a walk, he didn’t even want to go anywhere with Vegard if he thought the other was prostituting himself out. And such a possibility, that wasn’t the case, right? Bård sat on the bed and put his hands through his hair, trying to think, trying to get the motions and everything caught up out of his head even though it was all he could do but try to think of what he would say to Vegard next.

And he didn’t know what to say, he had no idea what to say, so he simply was going to – he had done crazy things with Vegard before, he had done a lot of street performances, he had done a lot of improv and off the wall stuff – but this was off the walls, to think his brother would be sleeping with other men. The kind of feeling crept over him where the bile stuck in his throat and he felt like throwing up but he knew that he just couldn’t.

His brother, his elder brother, sat down on his feet, and instead of speaking in English, spoke in their native Norwegian to one another, hoping to pull the other out of his stupor, hoping to pull him to where they could talk and he could get some sense in Bård.

“Where did you get all the expensive clothes and stuff from.” Bård asked, although he found out that was all he could ask before he felt like throwing up again. He kind of knew the answer, though he wanted his brother to say the answer for him. He wanted to make certain that everything going on was what he thought it was in his mind. He didn’t want to come to crazy conclusions, although it seemed like this already was a crazy conclusion.

He got up and he agreed to his brother, the other trying to touch him and make sure he was okay, but he felt the pulse of electricity every time Vegard touched him. The room seemed small and suffocating and they got out of it, into the night air, and he was quietly looking around, taking stock in his environment.

Bård didn’t know what to say, or what to do. They just walked around for a while, until they were around the canals – and he thought, well, what he’d really like to do was to push Vegard in to the canal, but Vegard looked at him and smiled, not the usual kind of comedic smile, but a kind of smile that he reserved for situations like this – apologetic and caring, loving, something that he was trying to hide.

“I bet what you really want to do is push me in. I’m glad there’s a railing.” He spoke, and Bård was a little startled, as he looked back at Vegard. The two of them looked entirely different now – Vegard with his suit that didn’t fit quite right, and Bård with his t-shirt he had changed into from some olympics promotion that had been going on when he got it.

“I can explain, you know.”

“Then go ahead and explain, Vegard. Go ahead and tell your younger brother why you’re doing something like this – and while you’re at it, imagine you’re telling our parents and Bjarte too about your escapades over seas when we’re supposed to be self sufficient.”

“You don’t really think our comedy alone pays the bills, do you?” Vegard asked sadly, and the question hit Bård like a brick wall. He didn’t want to talk about it, even though he was just willing to raise his voice and let everyone around them hear they were talking – even if they were still talking in Norwegian, and surely the Netherlands wasn’t crawling with Norwegians, but there was bound to be the odd one here or there.

“Look, this is the first time I’ve had the opportunity to do something really good like this.” His voice was almost pleading, his words going rapid fire, and he was trying to explain himself the best that he could. “Sex isn’t even expected, just some dates, but they figured maybe if I didn’t have the best suit, the fanciest accessories… I don’t know, they thought I looked handsome enough to pass. Then they get this… prank call, and they decide to send me out.”

Jeez, what an embarrassment it was for Bård, but for a moment, he thought about it, and the other man did share the type of qualities he was asking for – good humor, a charming smile, that type of stuff. He was embarrassed beyond belief though that something like this had happened, and he didn’t ever want it to happen again. He’d never let something like this happen again.

“Is there…. gel in your hair?”

This embarrassed Vegard, but it was true – so much effort had been made in to making him look like the type of man an older, sleazy type of guy would want to be seen with and then take somewhere upscale and fuck. He couldn’t believe how things were working out himself, but to be honest, gel in his hair was the least of his concerns.

Of course he’d do anything for his little brother – Bård was his life, and their parents hadn’t believed they could go out with the few possessions they had and make a name for themselves in the world, make the name Ylvis big, and so far, they were right with everything that they had said.

They had actually gotten away with so very few times having their parents go and wire them money, and Bård, it dawned on Bård, every time they needed money the most a downfall came upn them and they had just enough for whatever they needed – whether it was something as mundane as new guitar strings or some new jeans, a nice new winter jacket, there was always….

But Bård didn’t want to talk about it, still. He held on to the railing that held back the water below, held back the cobblestone and water from clashing together and he stared, not quite knowing what to do or say. There were so many ways that this could go, and he didn’t want them to go the majority of them. He didn’t want this to be done and over with and he’d return to Norway without Vegard, he didn’t want to explain to his parents what Vegard was doing, but… maybe there would be some way that he could get Vegard to stop and to keep his own mouth quiet about it.

After all, he loved Vegard, didn’t he? He wanted the other man to be close to him, he thought the other man looked attractive in gelled hair – and that was when he took a step back in his mind, that was going too far, that was out of bounds and he just would have to put a hold on things.

“No one knows, right?”

“Of course no one knows, you think I go around really advertising stuff like this? I don’t want people to… I just.”

Vegard wanted to be apologetic, he wanted to grovel at the other man’s feet, but what he was doing was actually paying the few bills that they did have, to keep on their cell phones, to keep their life lines on, to sometimes help out and make sure that they could go to these countries where cities said they had opportunities waiting for the brothers….

So he wanted to apologize, but he couldn’t. There was rhyme, there was reason to what he was doing. It was impossible for him to feel sorry for it, even though sometimes he got slapped around, even though sometimes he had to find a bathroom and give himself lock the door and give himself a good washing before he went back to Bård.

It wasn’t as if he was a prostitute, he didn’t do this all the time, he didn’t…. He didn’t intend to, anyway…

“I’m sorry.”

The words fell from his lips anyway and he let them, and he just bowed his head and showed subservience to the other, and there was just a moment in time that he was just going to go insane if he didn’t get everything out and said. Suddenly he wanted to go back to the hotel, in this nice day in March, suddenly he wanted to be back home and… There were so many other places he wanted to be besides with Bård, but he’d take this for now.

Bård didn’t know though if he should be saying it was okay, or what. He wanted to slap Vegard around some, he wanted to unleash his anger on the older brother, he wanted to…. he didn’t know quite what yet, but he wanted to do it and he just let things go silent between them, as he stepped off the railing and started walking as Vegard followed like a puppy at his feet.


	3. punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut starts. Bård’s jealousy and anger and Vegard’s secret desire leads to no complaints.

When they got back to the hotel, the younger Ylvisåker cornered Vegard, held him between the door and the wall, and it was just an unfortunate situation, he thought – Bård was mad, Vegard was so smart, Vegard was so incredibly smart, there was so many other things he could be doing instead of working for an escort service or prostituting himself in worse countries, and he just didn’t want to see the older man deal with something like this.

“So they thought this was a joke, and they sent you over, for what?”

“Well, you did say you wanted someone with humor, and I guess on the off chance that it wasn’t a joke, thy wanted someone who could handle you, but…”

Bård was beyond seething, he felt beyond stuck with the situation that was going on around him. Was he really just supposed to accept this fate and let Vegard continue doing things like this? Yet somehow his voice was stuck in his throat, he could barely even get it out to ask if the other man was going to keep doing things like this.

“Vegard, did you really have to do this?” Is what he asked instead, and his older brother looked away, he couldn’t look the blue eyes in their own eyes himself. He just couldn’t get things straightened out the way that he wanted to from the start, so he didn’t know what to say„ he didn’t know what to do, but he felt called back repeatedly, drawn back to his younger brother„ and he placed two hands n Bård’s shoulders and held them there carefully.

“I never did it unless it was necessary.” He pointed out, if nothing else, he wanted to at least clear his good name and get that much pointed out. If there was nothing else to point out it was that much, that he just had done it during their times of need….

“How many times have you done it, Vegard?”

That was a question that raged through Bård, even though he didn’t realy want to know the answer.. He didn’t want to know how often hands had been all over his brother, inviting, enticing, even though Vegard’s hands were on his shoulders and the way his brothers gulped down air with his mouth open left his mouth wide open and left him vulnerable and open to…

He didn’t want to think about it, he couldn’t really think about it, not about the way the collar was so ill-fitting so he could see some skin underneath but… He’d been the one to corner Vegard like this, he was the one who wanted Vegard like a trapped animal, and nw he had it. What was he going to do with it?

There was like nothing he could do with it – he decided that simply and completely, no matter the fact that he currently wanted to take his anger out on his brother physically, by feeling him up, by showing him sex was serious, by making hard and fast love to him –

he just didn’t know that Vegard would love it, that Vegard was practically waiting on it, even if it cemented his place in hell, he was waiting on Bård to be rough and punish him and claim him the way no person had ever been able to before. It was a sick sort of cycle he was sure they’d continue on and on until the both of them physically broke down and couldn’t do it anymore, but he looked at Bård like it was a challenge, like he was waiting.

“Enough times to save our asses. Isn’t that all that matters?” He asked, and Bård snaked his hands under Vegard’s grip, gripping on to Vegard’s hands himself. He pushed them both against the wall, not knowing why he was doing this, twisting the wrists slightly, and he just gave a slight tinge of pain to everything that he did.

Yet it was enough for the to be staring each other down, Vegard looking up with his chocolate brown eyes and Vegard’s Aryan blue eyes staring at the other man. He was angered, angry, he wanted to take the mess out on Vegard, he wanted to let Vegard know just how much the other man had hurt him -

but there was also something he found undeniably hot about it, that maybe his brother was this gigantic nerd but when it came down to it he used his body to make money, and Bård wanted to see that body that went out there and made them money. He wanted it for himself, a part of him did, but this was just brotherly love gone in a way way too wrong, and he leaned down and roughly kissed Vegard, giving the other what he wanted all along, taking his breath away with the kiss, roughly tearing at the suit and tearing it off, before the garment was on the floor, the tie soon joining it as soon as his delft fingers managed to loosen it and pull it over his brother’s head.

Vegard bristled in excitement – to see Bård some primeval, to see him so anxious and angry, he wasn’t afraid of getting hurt, but he wanted things to run afoul.

“You probably won’t like what I have on under the shirt.” He teasingly warned, and that was all he would say. Bård was tearing at the dress shirt, the buttons flying down, yanking them out of Vegard’s pants, and underneath, well…

There was a mesh fishnet shirt, seethrough and visible enough to show just enough skin, the black hitting the tones of his tanned skin just right. He didn’t mind that Vegard wasn’t someone who was his, but someone that he’d get, he could easily forget anyone else anywhere in the world for Vegard, and the duo did always travel together, it would be the perfect excuse, it would…

but a silver necklace hung down around Vegard’s neck, thin and just enough to call attention to his collar bones and amazing neck, and Bård swallowed, the muscular lean arms calling to him, the way the other was a battle still fighting him like a storm raging on –

“Get on the bed.”

It was consensual, there was no qualms about that, Vegard complied and sat on the bed. Bård angrily motioned for him to turn around and he did, getting on his knees and showing his back end off to the younger blonde, his own face red but hidden mostly by his skin tone. There was no hope though for Bård’s reddened face being hid, he just had to deal with yanking the belt and pants off of Vegard, and he looped the belt around his fist and smacked it against Vegard’s ass, something that made Vegard’s entire right side of the body lean in and ache away from the hit. The belt was genuine leather, after all.

Bård hit him again, on the other side this time, not firmly on the buttocks but lower, near his thigh, which hurt even worse – but Vegard could take it, he had taken much worse, he had even taken choking and breath play before and clients that wanted to bring him dangerously close to the brink of something. This would just leave him unable to walk a bit straight..

And the blonde felt the power, and he pulled down his brother’s boxers – admiring the red marks on his back end, admiring the way he looked this way, his legs knowingly spread a bit in advanced and he just was so ready to shove a cock in Vegard’s ass, punish him nice and good, go hard and lubricate him but pull on his hair and yank his head back, asking if he was a better fuck than his paid clients.

There was so much he wanted to do, and he put the belt down on the bed, smacking his brother’s ass with his hand, spreading the cheek wide and checking out the used hole, though he still seemed incredibly tight. Vegard was a twink, of course he’d be tight, but he could feel himself get hard at the situation, like he wasn’t even in his own body. It was like he was watching a porno or something, but this was real, this was his real brother, and he would really fuck the other man if it kept going like this.

“I bet you wanted this one day..”

Vegard bit his bottom lip, resting on his elbows, hiding his head, his curls hanging over his face – he never wanted Bård to find out, but if Bård had to find out, what better consequence than this he figured?

“I don’t know.”

“Tell me you want it.”

Power hungry and young, he wanted dominance over the older man, he wanted to feel that attachment and he wanted to feel things go the way that he was going. He smacked the other cheek again, his fingernails in half moons gripping and playing with Vegard’s ass as he did, something that was more than enough to make Vegard erect and have his precum leaking on the sheets.

“I – I want it, Bård. Bad.”

“Tell me what you want. Spell it out for. me. Scream it out for me. You want your little brother’s dick.”

When clients wanted to pretend to be family, this was never the way it went – this felt way too realistic, and this was realistic, he felt Bård lean forward and press his erect member against one of the back of Vegard’s legs through his jeans. The blonde was biting the bottom of his lip, waiting for this to continue on, and he rubbed himself lightly against the fabric and the bare skin, waiting to bare it all.

“Bård, please – I want your cock, please, in my ass, I want your whole, full long dick inside of me, I want it to – to fuck me please, fuck me.”

He took a deep breath at that, at what he was asking, what he was begging. Bård’s eyes had a glint to them, and he looked down at the motel bed.

“Did you bring lube with you?”

“A-and condoms – in the pocket of my slacks.”

Vegard murmured, almost shamefully, bowing his head down and waiting for punishment like a good boy….


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fic it was requested I work on the most so ; v;

Bård would never be so cruel to have sex with someone who wasn't prepared, so he took the lube and the condoms. As he rolled one condom over the head of his near-erection, he came back to Vegard, lubing up two fingers and with one hand, he spread the other wide open again, prodding a knuckle to his entrance.

There was just still this fiery passion involved in him, involved in the things that he was going to do – and he saw his brother not even as his brother but an escort, an entirely different person, someone to use and get his fill of until he was done. He wasn't thinking about how their relationship would go back to after this was done and over with.

His finger slid into the older man easily, with the amounts of lube he had used, but he took it as an opportunity to smack and grab ahold of his backside again and really give it a firm shake, staring down at the fishnet and chain hanging off of his brother's neck.

“You like that, huh?”

Vegard really had nothing else to say, he was used to not tensing up and clenching at the first intrusion, even if it was hard – it was a long learned, deserved skill. He pushed against Bård's hand, encouraging more, encouraging deeper, and Bård was willing to oblige.

“You'll be moaning like a whore in no time, I bet. Or does that hit a bit too close to home?”

He wanted to ask how the other could have hid something like this from him, but he couldn't manage to do it. He couldn't be too cruel, even though it was like he was in another completely different zone right now.

“If you fuck me, yes--” Vegard answered, a bit of truth to it, even though he usually embellished his moaning and groaning a bit.. and he most likely would with Bård too, since it seemed Bård wanted the entire experience, the idea of buying a piece of meat and using it, and to be honest, it was something that was getting him off too.

“Oh, don't even worry about that.” Bård murmured, curling his finger and trying to find Vegard's prostate, his knuckle bent and his finger taking up space in the other man's hole.

“Do you like it? Fucking other guys?”

“They seem to like fucking me... or sometime, I fuck them, yeah. They – ah, they love it, it's incredible.” Vegard murmured again, closing his eyes and thinking back on some of his favorite times. There were times when the client was young, around his age or younger, full of vigor, even more vigor than he had, and they had wanted to fuck all night but man... Vegard had had some good times, he figured. He had been a lucky one so far, and if the client wasn't to his liking, he could zone out and not even think about it and just perform his duty.

“Did you ever want to fuck me?”

Vegard writhed on the bed as Bård added another finger, he turned his body around, he arched his back and held his ass high in the air for his brother. His voice hitchd and he nodded a yes, shaking his shoulders, shivering, the fishnet in the cold hotel room not doing much for him – his nipples were hard and erect from the cold, and he hoped Bård would have him keep the shirt on. It was meant to just be a surprise for folks...

“I guess, maybe once, I, ah, I caught, well, saw you, in the shower, hand against the wall, jerking off.... Sorry, but I would have been a terrible big brother if I'd...”

And Bård, the little shit, was a terrible younger brother at the time, he was twisting his fingers around and pistoning them in and out of Vegard slowly, before picking up the pace. With enough lube left on his fingers he added a third, final finger, and Vegard let out a grunt, a moan, something all in between to show his pleasure with the show getting on the road.

“I can't believe what a whore you've turned outto be – you're like a cock slave, and I haven't even put it in, yet.” It made Bård laugh, but Vegard was tense and really dying for it, his throbbing erection hanging down and just barely touching the bed sheets.

“Please – please, I. I like it when you say it like that.” Vegard admitted, his tanned face red as it could be with the darkened skin. Bård gave a smarmy look and took out his fingers, pressing and holding them around his cock, and he pressed it against Vegard's entrance.

“So you're saying you want this, whore? That you like it when I call you what a dirty little slave to my cock you are? I'm telling you, things are going to change, Vegard.”

Vegard nodded eagerly, up and down, and he clenched his fingers against the bed as he waited. Slowly Bård's erection was inserted inside of him, and he let out a half sigh, a half gasp of relief, and he wanted it to go further, deeper.

“More.”

“Fine, fine.” Bård obliged and pushed in further, holding a hand out to the side and using his thumb to spread the other just finely enough to see himself disappear inside of him. It was incredible, it truly was, and he couldn't believe they had this going on for them at this moment.

“It's good – I like it.” Vegard mistakenly said, and Bård let his hand swat at his backside, jokingly leaning over him and questioning.

“You only like it?”

“I love it, Bård. I – I love your cock in me.”

It made the younger brother's blood boil with vigor and he was soon pushing back and forth, until he was fully inside of him, until he was almost fully outside of Vegard before pushing back in – and Vegard let a hand raise above his head as he clenched on to the bed, his other hand streaking downward, and he just couldn't get enough.

Bård, on the other hand, his brother hanging off the bed, had an idea and when he pulled out – he took two heavy palms and placed them around Ve's waist, flipping the man over – it wasn't the easiest task but it'd been a task. Vegard still had his hand upward, hs looked down with brown hazel eyes with confusion, but Bård brought him to the edge of the bed and began to fuck him again.

It wasn't long after that, that he had the black haired man moaning again, rather loudly and attentively to what was going on. He tilted his head back and Bård wiped a clean hand against the mesh fishnet, loving the little perk, and he tugged a little at the silver chain he couldn't really recognize.

“Go on, Bård, fuck me, as deep as you can, as hard as you can, give it to me-” Vegard urged, and the other man was more than willing to oblige, quickly pumping in and out of him with thick, hard, powerful thrusts. Vegard wrapped his legs around Bård's waist, lifting his hips up enough to deepen the position, and he threw his head back and was loving it.

“If only I knew you were a whore – if only I knew you wanted to be treated like one, geez, Vegard, you're such a good little fuck--” he complimented, it having been a while since he had experienced someone so tight, so experienced themselves. He let Vegard's hand wander down to his own erection and with a few lightning quick jerks, the taboo of doing it with his brother, the things they were saying, everything that was getting said and done – he was ready to cum.

His body was jerking and spasming, he was groaning in Norwegian the fact he was going to, the fact he loved Bård's younger thick cock, the fact he loved everything going on, at any time he could drop on his knees and be Bård's cock slut –

and saying the final two words was what did it in for him, he came, his breath heavy and having grunted, otherwise nonverbal as he came.

Bård continued to hold on to Vegard's legs though, and he used them to keep busy and slam the older man's back in to the bed. He continued his own speech in Norwegian as well, continuing on as he struggled to breath.

“You're the fucking best – there's got to be no better fuck – I want you to myself – I think the jealousy of other guys fucking you? I'd drive me mad – I want to own your ass, your body, everything about you.”

There was a dominant spiel to it that made Vegard shiver, his eyes closed, and he clasped on to Bård's forearms. He didn't know what he'd do in the future, but they'd both see.

Bård was a lot louder when he came, shouting out things in various languages, not just English and Norwegian – there may have even been a little Russian in there too, enough to surpris Vegard. But he waited for the other man to let go of his legs, he waited for the other man to drop them, to back away, to run a clean hand through his hair and to think about what the consequence of the orgasm had just been.

After a few moments of silence, all he could really think to ask Vegard was one question, despite whatever he had said at the heat and peak of orgasm.

“So... are you going back?”

Vegard had to think about it, he sat up on his slightly aching bottom and he looked down, thinking, musing, contemplating, and he looked back to Bård.

“I guess it depends if all you can really go is once.”


End file.
